


A New Face In a New Space

by SilverNoteXIII



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College AU, Derek has great self control, Drinking, Human AU, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNoteXIII/pseuds/SilverNoteXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's his second year in college when Stiles finds himself with a new roommate who doesn't seem to like the idea of sharing a room, or like Stiles at all. But a steady friendly relationship and a wild party night puts Stiles and Derek just where they've wanted to be the whole time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Face In a New Space

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fic for day 2 of my October 31 Day Challenge! I'm way behind, I know but writing decent fics in a day is harder than I thought. I guess that's why it's called a Challenge.

As a sophomore in college, Stiles was well equip with the knowledge and social skills to avoid making a frequent fool of himself like he had his freshman year. No more walking into the wrong class, or being in such a hurry that he's in the wrong building all together, and realizing that one or two fewer classes in his schedule would make a huge difference on his stress levels. This year was going to be a much smoother sail than last, of that he was certain.

Now if only he could figure out where his new dorm room was located.

He had been driving around campus for at least half an hour, jeep full of boxes and a map in his hand as he tried to navigate around the throngs of other students trying to park and move in to their respective dorms as well. Even the freshman seemed to be having much more luck than he was, so much for starting the new year off well. If he and Scott had attended school together, maybe he wouldn't be so lost.

“Excuse me!” He called to a student who was in the middle of removing some boxes from their own car, “where is the Lykos building?”

The student paused and thought for a moment, “It's four buildings down I think, at the edge of the campus. The white one with the wolf emblem on the top.” He pointed down the street to the building in question, tucked further back than the rest of the buildings and concealed by a number of tall trees.

“Thanks!” Stiles waved and drove off, relieved that he could stop driving around feeling like an idiot.

Lykos was one of the oldest buildings on campus, still well maintained but in obvious need of a few renovations to keep up with the modern buildings frequently being added to the growing campus. The trees surrounding it gave the building a closed off feeling, and Stiles wondered if there were any plans to expand the campus beyond this point.

Stiles parked his jeep and pulled out the lightest box he had, his room was only on the second floor of this co-ed building, but if his roommate wasn't already there, Stiles didn't want to start unpacking until they settled on who would get each side of the room.

His room ended up being the in the middle of a very long hallway, and Stiles had been bumped into five times already and dropped his box twice. He was starting to hope his roommate wasn't here yet because he was nearing breaking point and he didn't need to take out his frustration on some innocent guy he never met before.

“Two Seventeen, at last!” He cheered, leaning the box on his hip as he fished out his key. Nudging the door open with his foot, he was greeted with the sight of his temporary home. Other boxes were already laid across the floor and the face of his new roommate stared back at him from a desk in the corner.

From the start, Stiles could see that this student was blindingly attractive. He had a an strong jaw that was dusted by a five o'clock shadow that gave him a more mysterious look rather than tired and scruffy. Dark eyes were accented by thick eyebrows and hair that might have taken hours to perfect. Broad shoulders and well toned arms stretched the sleeves of his t-shirt just enough to make Stiles wonder how built the rest of that body was.

\---

He shook himself out of his mindless stare and smiled.“Hi there,” Stiles set his box down on the empty bed, “I'm Stiles Stilinksi, Criminal Justice major.” He extended his arm in an offer for a handshake, but the other man didn't move to respond.

“What are you doing here?” His voice was deep and smooth, but sounded like he was trying to hold back anger. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms which pulled at his shirt even more.

Stiles dropped his hand and stuttered a bit, “I live here. Er, I mean, I was assigned this room for the year.”

“That's a mistake,” he said, face frighteningly serious, “I specifically requested _not_ to have a roommate.”

“Well, this is where they told me to go. Sorry dude, I guess you're stuck with me.” Stiles shrugged.

“Don't call me dude.” The guy rose from the desk chair, standing at full height and towering over Stiles by at least five inches. “I'll be bringing this up with the housing department.” He pushed past Stiles, grabbed a black leather jacket off the end of the bed and stopped at the door. “Don't unpack, you won't be here long.” He opened the door and slammed it behind him, leaving Stiles alone in the middle of the small room.

“Nice to meet you too, jerk.”

\--- 

“I'm sorry mister Hale, but all the dorms are filled, there's no where to move mister Stilinksi at the moment.”

Derek huffed in frustration, not believing that the secretary was searching her computer thoroughly. “There has to be one other dorm open, someone else on campus who needs a roommate.”

The girl typed again, a few more clicks and a scroll but still shook her head, looking sympathetic. “No, all rooms are filled for the year. You're going to have to room with Stiles Stilinksi. If the living arrangements truly become an issue to where its effecting your education then we can put in a report to have one of you moved out. In the meantime, see how well you two get along for the next few weeks. You may even become friends.” She smiled, trying to give Derek a little optimism.

His face softened, accepting that there was nothing the woman could do at this point but still deeply unhappy. “Fine.” He cleared his throat, “thanks for your help anyway.”

\--- 

When Derek arrived back at his room, Stiles was laying on the empty bed, staring at the screen of his phone.

Stiles scrambled to sit up on the bed, feeling out of place and wondering if Derek was still annoyed by his presence. “So what's the verdict? Am I getting a new room?”

Derek sighed, throwing himself down on his own bed and slouching over, elbows resting on his knees. “No, there's no where else for them to put you, so you're going to stay here.”

“Awesome!” Stiles beamed, “I promise I won't get in your way. I'm a great roommate, really. My side of the room will almost always be clean and I won't borrow your stuff without asking and –”

“Yeah, alright I got it.” Derek cut him off. He laid back on his bed, closing his eyes and folding his arms to link behind his head.

Stiles look down at the beige carpet, shuffling the toe of his shoe against the rough material. “I never got your name.” He said in a hushed voice.

Derek opened his eyes and turned to look at Stiles, expression soft, almost welcoming. “Derek. Derek Hale, Kinesiology major.”

Stiles smiled and stood from the bed. “Nice to meet you Derek. I know you're trying to relax but I've got a favor to ask of you.”

Derek looked up at Stiles with a raised eyebrow, waiting for him to continue.

“Will you help me get the rest of my boxes from my Jeep?”

__ 

As it turned out, Derek was not as big of a jerk as he had originally come across as when Stiles first met him. The guy was quiet, not much for casual conversation and could glare Stiles into silence in mere seconds. But even without conversation Stiles had learned more about Derek in two weeks than he had learned about Scott in a month.

Derek was studying Kinesiology with an emphasis in physical therapy. He had been inspired by the nurses and doctors that helped his uncle regain his ability to walk after an accident that nearly left him cripple. The day Stiles had asked more about Derek's major, he hadn't expected that kind of personal answer, much less an answer at all, but still, he appreciated how open Derek had been with him.

Two months into the semester and Stiles could proudly say that he and Derek were officially acquaintances. Whether or not Derek felt the same about Stiles remained unknown, but at least when Scott or his dad asked if he had any friends, Derek was the first on the list.

Still, with any other roommate, Stiles thought they would be at the point where they could help each other with homework and have at least two inside jokes that no one else would ever figure out. But Derek wasn't just 'any other' roommate, he needed different methods to get past that quiet and mysterious outer shell, methods Stiles was confident he would discover soon enough.

So far, spontaneous questions seemed to be a good way to go. They caught Derek off guard just enough for him to feel almost obligated to answer out of surprise confusion.

“Do you have a girlfriend?” Stiles asked one day in the middle of reading his government text book on his bed. He looked over at Derek for a reaction, but the man hadn't moved.

“No.” His answer sounded strained.

“Do you have a boyfriend?” Stiles said next.

“No.”

“Do you _want_ a boyfriend or girlfriend?”

Derek snapped his own text book shut, annoyed as he looked back at Stiles. “Is this sudden game of twenty questions leading somewhere?”

“I'm just trying to get to know you better Derek, we are roommates after all. Can't we try to be friends?”

Derek didn't respond, instead turning back to his book, though he didn't actually open it.

Stiles thought that was the end of the conversation until Derek's voice broke the silence in the room.

“I don't have a girlfriend, but I have had one before. And before you ask, it didn't work out, I don't like to talk about that. Yes, there is someone I'm a little interested in. No, I will not tell you their name or even their gender as a clue.” He looked over his shoulder, “Does that answer the questions that were on your mind?”

“Yeah...” Stiles nodded and switched his attention back to his book. “...There's someone I'm interested in too, but I don't think they like me very much.” He shrugged. “Thanks for sharing.”

“I doubt there would be anyone in the world, who didn't like you Stiles.”

\--

  

It was only a matter of time before someone decided to throw a party for the entire dorm building. Every floor was booming with deafening music and so crowded with people it was hard to breathe and almost impossible to pass from one end to another. Even the recreation rooms were busy with students from other buildings, with more and more people entering every minute.

The music and people weren't the only thing keeping the party going well into the night, it was the constant flow of alcohol, and Stiles and Derek were not missing out on that. Stiles was having the time of his life, laughing and dancing in a drunken beat to the music, switching dance partners every few minutes, taking advantage at the lack of space to dance as close together as possible.

Derek had never felt more relaxed, though it was mostly due to the alcohol in his system, he couldn't remember the last time he had this much fun as a young adult. He usually wasn't much for dancing, but he found himself with more than one person coaxing him to move to the music.

Somehow Stiles and Derek ended up pressed together, squished by the crowd with only enough room to shuffle their feet a few inches. Stiles held a plastic cup, half full of an alcoholic mixture that was currently sloshing out over the rim.

“This is great, isn't it Derek?” Stiles attempted to shout over the music. He moved a little more and his cup tipped over, spilling even more.

Derek grabbed his wrist and steadied the cup, “Stiles be careful, you're making a mess.” He laughed, head hazy and light with liquor, “I think you're having a little too much fun.”

“No such thing!” Stiles responded. He lifted the cup to take a drink but someone bumped into him, hard enough to knock the rest of the drink out of the cup and out of Stiles' mouth and straight onto Derek's favorite gray shirt. “Oh god Derek, I'm so sorry! Crap, crap!” He flailed his arms, worried that Derek would be angry. “Look our room is a few feet behind you, come on, we can change your shirt.” He wrapped his fingers around Derek's wrist and tugged him towards their room, shoving past the students crowded in front of the door.

They both stumbled inside, Stiles nearly falling over and bursting into uncontrollable laughter. Derek leaned against the closet door, still feeling light headed but unable to stop his own deep laughter from bubbling up. The two of them stayed that way for a few minutes until their sides hurt and it was difficult to breathe. Finally, Stiles remembered why they had come back to the room in the first place.

“Dude, you're shirt is still wet.” He stepped over to Derek, tugging up at the hem of the t-shirt, “here let me–”

“No no,” Derek stopped him, swatting his fingers away and pulling up at the shirt himself, “I've got it. You spilled something on your shirt too.” He jerked his head in Stiles' direction, eying the dark stain that covered most of the front of Stiles' plaid shirt.

“Oh, hey look at that.” Stiles moved to pull his shirt off over his head, completely forgetting the fact that his shirt had buttons and effectively getting stuck halfway through taking the shirt off. “Um... Derek?! Help!” Stiles burst into more laughter, thrashing around and bumping into the room's furniture.

Derek tossed his own stained shirt into a corner of the room, leaving on his still-dry tank top and moving closer to Stiles, holding out his arms in attempts to keep Stiles from moving around. “Stiles, Stiles! Hold still!” He grabbed Stiles' hips, steadying him before tugged at the rest of the shirt, popping a few buttons in the process.

“Aha!!” Stiles cheered as he was released. He let out an embarrassed chuckle, looking up at Derek with a goofy smile. “Thanks!”

Derek gave a small smile, eyes trailing down the newly exposed plain of pale skin that was Stiles' body. Admiring the slim form standing before him.

Stiles shifted under Derek's gaze, the mood between them changed to something oddly intimate. He could feel his mouth running dry and heat rising in his cheeks as he stood mere inches from that perfection of a body.

“Has anyone ever told you how sexy you look in a wife beater?” His tongue flickered out, subconsciously licking his lips.

“I've gotten a few comments.” Derek's voice was soft, almost buried by the muffled music still seeping through the walls. “What about you?” He lifted his hands to Stiles' hips, never touching his skin but close enough to feel the heat radiating off Stiles' body. “I can't be the only one whose seen you like this.”

Stiles shuddered, wishing Derek would just touch him. “Well consider yourself lucky because the only other people who have seen me without a shirt are my dad and my best friend.” He placed his hands on Derek's biceps, sliding them over the smooth muscle and feeling every curve of powerful muscle. He looked back up at Derek and draped his arms over his shoulders.

Derek, in turn, stepped a little closer, leaning down until the tips of their noses touched and finally letting his hands settle on the waistband of Stile's jeans. “Is...this okay?” He whispered, the air warm and the scent of alcohol still heavy between them.

“If it wasn't okay, I would have pushed you away a long time ago.” Stiles' arms wrapped tighter around Derek's shoulders, removing the last inch of space that had been left between their bodies.

The second Derek pressed their lips together the rest of the world no longer existed. Stiles had never had a kiss as breathtaking as this. It left him dizzy, and this time he knew it wasn't the alcohol. His heart thrummed in his ears and couldn't help but wonder if Derek could feel his heartbeat jack-rabbiting in his chest.

His lips parted a bit, giving Derek the opportunity to slide his tongue into Stiles' mouth, exploring the warmth and moisture. Stiles half battled for dominance, but let Derek control the kiss in the end, preferring to melt in this man's arms.

They only parted for a few seconds when Derek pushed at Stiles' hips, guiding him towards one of the beds and letting him fall to the mattress with a bounce. He followed shortly after, kneeling at the edge of the bed and straddling Stile's hips, diving back down for another kiss. Stiles grabbed at Derek's shirt, leaning back and pulling Derek with him, refusing to part from the kiss again.

“Derek...” Stiles groaned into the kiss, rolling his hips up and wanting more than anything, to loose the last few articles of clothing from between them. He could feel himself getting hard, and was sure Derek was just as turned on as he was beneath the fabric of their jeans.

He eventually managed to reach the button of Derek's pants, popping it open but barely getting his fingers to the waistband of Derek's boxers before the kiss ended abruptly.

“No, Stiles. I can't do this.” Derek panted, chest heaving and lips a bruised and shiny red. “We have to stop.” He sat up and turned his gaze away, finding it difficult to maintain self control.

Dread struck Stiles like a slap in the face as he stared up at Derek. “What, why? We should totally not stop, in fact I am one hundred percent in favor of continuing.” Derek didn't budge. How could Stiles have thought someone as gorgeous as Derek to be willing to do _anything_ with someone as simple as him. “...Did I do something wrong?”

The kiss he received in response to that question was almost a surprise, but it was just as passionate as when they began.

“You're an idiot.” Derek chuckled at the confused expression that graced Stiles' face. “Stiles, you have no idea how hard it is for me to stop. Believe me I want to continue too, but we are both still clearly intoxicated, and I don't want to have this kind of experience with you under the influence of alcohol.”

“So... if it weren't for the drinks we had earlier... you wouldn't have stopped?”

“We probably would have gone all the way, if you let me.” Derek nipped at Stiles' neck, licking at the salty-sweet skin. “I would love you all night long, Stiles. You won't want me to stop, just keep begging me for more.”

“Sounds good to me.” Stiles' head rolled back as breathy moans spilled from his mouth at Derek's words. “All that... and you still managed to stop? You must be superhuman.”

“Some things are better if you wait for it.” He kissed Stiles again, short, sweet and no more seductive than the words he spoke. “Soon though, I promise.”

“I'll hold you to that.” Stiles smirked. “So... how long? I mean... I didn't think you liked me this much. So...”

“How long have I liked you?” Derek clarified.

Stiles nodded, suddenly curious.

“Remember that day you asked if I had a boyfriend or girlfriend? I told you I was interested in someone, I was talking about you.”

“Oh!” Stiles blushed, “You hide it well.”

“I had to, I didn't know how you would react.” He shrugged. “Am I wrong to assume it was me you were talking about when you said you were interested in someone as well?”

“No, you're right, I was talking about you. But... I couldn't tell if you were starting to like me even as a friend, how could I hope you liked me romantically?”

“I told you Stiles, there can't be anyone in the world who doesn't like you, including me.”

Stiles grinned, no longer sure how to express his utter happiness. Instead, he yawned, suddenly overwhelmed by exhaustion and wanting to lie down and sleep. “Sleep here with me tonight.”

“There's not enough room,” Derek pointed out, glancing over at his own bed a few feet away. “I'm not going to be far.”

“Please?” Stiles tried again, “You owe me after ending our previous session early.”

Derek sighed but put up no opposition, moving to lay with his back to the wall and let Stiles curl with his back to Derek's chest.

“You're really going to sleep with that music still playing outside?”

“Don't worry, I always find a way to fall asleep.”

Derek hummed and closed his eyes, arm draped over Stiles' waist with the shared warmth more than enough to lull both of them to sleep.


End file.
